Blue Monday
by zoesaday goga
Summary: ¿te sientes bien? eso es una pregunta muy pequeña con una respuesta tan grande que llena todo el pensamiento y puede atormentarte tanto tiempo, pero siempre hay una luz que te toma de la mano y te recuerda que no estas solo, aunque siempre hay algo mas ... TEEN LOVE BAD ENDING


Mientras atardecía, un chico de pantaloncillos verdes y camisa negra, miraba desde un banco en medio del jardín del este de la mansión donde estaban todos los personajes llamados para el torneo de smash bros. Él solo admiraba la apuesta del sol mientras una brisa cálida soplaba.

el solo suspiraba profundamente, al parecer había tenido una decepción, una muy profunda decepción, pero como todo chico es solo un paso más en la vida, un tropiezo más bien, pero le enseño que quizás es tiempo de seguir adelante, mientras su miraba el gran cielo en tonos naranjas y rosas.

al día siguiente muy de mañana, se levanto tomó su toalla blanca y dijo- debo ser fuerte- mientras corría por todo el jardín practicando golpes, knockout, al parecer estaba quitándose ese enojo por lo que pasó, en un momento vio un gran árbol y golpeó con tanta fuerza el tronco que retumbo haciendo que cayeran manzanas, estas golpeaban su cabeza, mientras el trataba de cubrirse, cuando una risa se oyó detrás de él, era la chica pálida de los ejercicios, wiifit trainer, mientras recogía varias manzanas le dijo- ¿estás bien?- Little Mac le respondió- creo que sí, no contaba con que cayeran tantas manzanas- wiifit se sonrió- no me refería a las manzanas- wiifit trainer le puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró con ternura, el chico hizo una mueca de alegría, al parecer había alguien que le comprendía, una amiga con mismos gusto por el entrenamiento físico, wiifit- vamos hare un buen desayuno con estas manzanas, luego empezaremos nuestra rutina, vamos- wiifit lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina, luego fueron al comedor donde todos estaban.

en el comedor las chicas reunidas como siempre en el chisme, los villanos en su rincón de siempre, los espadachines, todos en pequeños grupos, y al final una mesa donde ellos dos estaban sentados, Little Mac estaba muy incómodo, en especial ya que Samus estaba cerca, el quería correr y rogarle que regresaran, pero trago tras trago del licuado de verduras y las rebanadas de manzanas hacían que se detuviera, Ganondorf se levantó y salió y detrás de él Samus con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras las chicas murmuraban en la mesa, algo que ni a él ni a ella les preocupaba, mientras Little Mac veía esto, su corazón volvía a partirse en pedazos, de él un gesto de decepción volvió, mientras miraba el suelo del comedor, sintió algo en su mano, miró y vio la mano pálida de wiifit sobre su mano, y sintió algo extraño como un suspiro atrapado en su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente y como se calmaba al mismo tiempo en que ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, es como si todo hubiera pasado y olvidado al mismo tiempo. Las chicas de la mesa de a lado, miraron la reacción y solo murmuraron mientras sonreían sonrojadas del cuadro que ellos hacían en ese momento.

una vez terminado el desayuno, fueron al jardín, el empezaba con sus golpes al aire, mientras en el pasto sobre un tapete wiifit empezaba su rutina, se estiraba, doblaba y como un baile empezaba moviendo su cuerpo curvilíneo enfrente del chico Mac, el mientras practicaba se detuvo para ver como el esbelto cuerpo atlético de esa mujer de piel pálida lo hipnotizaba, en una posición de yoga ella hizo un saludo al sol, que hizo que Little Mac se ruborizara de inmediato, sus orejas quemaban en rojo, una sensación hizo que empezara a respirar agitadamente, wiifit lo notó y le pregunto- por qué estas agitado, estas muy cansado, deberías descansar no debes sobre esforzarte es muy peligroso- wiifit se acercó a él tratando de tocar la cara roja de Little Mac, entonces el contesto- estoy bien, creo que es el calor del día iré a tomarme un poco de agua- mientras se alejaba de ella. Fue hasta un banco en el jardín donde estaba el agua, tomó rápidamente y lo demás se lo echó en la cabeza haciendo que volviera a su temperatura normal.

a la que era su amiga, le hacía sentir algo inesperado en él, algo que ni Samus pudo, pero ella sí, el ya no la veía como un paño de lágrimas, sino algo más que una amiga, mientras atardecía wiifit lo invitó a que fueran a la piscina techada, el un poco nervioso con una toalla se cubría al parecer Lucina y Robín estaba allí junto con Shulk, lo miraron y se rieron del traje de baño con estampados de guantes de box, él se avergonzó pero era el único que había traído y no tenía opción, mientras él se sentaba a la orilla de la piscina, wiifit apareció con una bata blanca, Shulk usando su Monado Arts velocidad llego hasta wiifit y le dijo- oh! una chica como tú en una bata blanca es porque debe esconder algo muy maravilloso debajo de el- wiifit se sonrojó ante el cumplido, Little Mac estaba furioso ante ese trato de Shulk hacia wiifit, Lucina se rio ante la situación, mientras ella se quitaba la toalla que la cubría para mostrar su muy esbelto cuerpo de adolescente, y dijo - vamos Shulk es que acaso no soy más linda que ella-, Shulk se rió a carcajadas, -vamos hasta Robín tiene mejor proporción que tú! jajajaja!- Lucina llego hasta Shulk y le dio una bofetada, enojada se fue del lugar, tras de ella Robín consolándola, mientras Shulk solo decía - vamos Lucina, no seas tan enojona, así te arrugaras y te verás como Ganondorf- mientras el también la perseguía hacia la mansión con cara de sarcasmo.

una vez que se fueron solo quedaron ellos solos en ese lugar, el con su traje de estampado de guantes de box, pero ella, ella se quitó la bata para mostrar su traje de baño azul como el cielo en un amanecer, delineándose en su cuerpo, el sintió ese calor inmediatamente, que lo que hizo fue meterse a la piscina para calmarse, solo para ver como ella nadaba hacia el como una hermosa sirena, mientras su cabello negro se soltaba para caer en sus hombros, hasta que llego hasta el, ella lo sujetó pensando que le ocurría algo, solo para hacer que su cuerpo interactuara con el de él, ella se sujetó de sus hombros, él la sujetó de su cintura, dentro de la piscina el resplandor del sol en una de las ventanas hacia que todo fuera un espejismo, se miraron a los ojos, el mundo se paralizó en ese instante, se acercaban lentamente, su respiración se calmaba, un fuerte magnetismo lo llamaba a probar sus labios, cerca... más cerca… un poco, más cerca... cuando de pronto la voz gritona de Palutena interrumpe el momento diciendo –ohh!.. Disculpen... por interrumpir, ¡pero algo así, ni se me había ocurrido a mí!, ¡traeré a mi nueva conquista aquí creo que haremos hervir el agua con lo que tengo planeado hacer! :P - mientras reía Palutena de la escena que había encontrado, entonces wiifit se separó de él tomó su bata, el viendo lo sucedido, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, avergonzado, pero algo que si sabía es que tenía que ir con wiifit y quizás aclarar lo sucedido.

wiifit se vistió y caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo, para ser alcanzado por Little Mac aun escurriendo agua de la piscina por todo el camino, el sujetó su mano, ella lo miró, él le dijo -espera! tenemos que hablar de esto- el calla por un momento para luego continuar- perdona si te he hecho sentir mal, siempre es mi culpa - mientras miraba su mano sujetando a la de ella, el seguía hablando- siento que estoy confundido pero esto no lo puedo negar, sé que desde que te vi, es como si hubieran pasado 3 décadas para conocerte, aunque solo ha sido unos cuantos días, sé que tenemos algo especial, algo más que .. Amigos... algo... - ella pone su mano en su rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla y dice -deja que todo esto fluya a su tiempo- lo mira tiernamente- no estoy enojada contigo solo es que Palutena, no es de mi agrado y en cuanto llegó me hizo enojar, pero solo iré a mi habitación para descansar, pronto será el próximo encuentro y quiero estar en mi 100%, vamos te llevare a tu habitación, te congelaras si sigues mojado además de que alguien se puede resbalar con los charcos que dejaste en el camino (se oye a lo lejos - ouch!- de la voz de Luigi)- al oír esto, se fueron inmediatamente, enfrente de la habitación de Little Mac, ella pone su mano en el rostro de Little Mac, y le dice - todo estará bien, ya lo veras..- mientras ella sigue su camino hasta su habitación, mientras el entra y cierra la puerta, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrada ella voltea para verificar, luego pasa su habitación para dirigirse a un pasillo oscuro y siniestro donde una gran puerta se muestra, era la habitación de Ganondorf, donde se escuchaban murmullos de él y Samus, ella abre la puerta mientras dice- disculpen la tardanza, tuve un PEQUEÑO contratiempo-.

* * *

siento que esta pareja de wiifit trainer y littlemac tiene potencial, queria hacer algo teen para que pudieran leerla todo publico aunque creo que me salió una parte un poco nada esperado.. xD sorry! si soy algo malvada.. :3


End file.
